


I'm Late for Work

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: It doesn't take much for Kara Danvers to convince her partner to remain in bed... not that Lena is complaining too much.





	I'm Late for Work

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Shit, I'm late for work."
> 
> I'm not following any strict prompt list for Femslash February this year, I'm just doing a bunch of prompts from random prompt lists on tumblr, because I wanted to do something with all the ones I've bookmarked!

Kara groaned as soft rays of sunlight danced across her face and pulled her drowsy mind out of the depths of sleep. The blonde-haired woman turned her face away from the sunlight and reburied her nose into the sweet-smelling strands of raven-black hair that rested against her pillowcase. A soft, happy, smile curled up the corners of Kara’s lips as she tightened her arm around her bedpartner’s hips. 

“Morning,” The Kryptonian whispered gruffly before she dipped her head to press a soft kiss to her partner’s shoulder.

“No.” The formerly sleeping woman grunted in response. “It’s too early to be morning.”

Kara bit down on the inside of her cheek to suppress the loud bark of laughter that threatened to burst out of her throat. “I think the sun would argue with you on that one Lee.” She murmured as she stroked the strip of pale skin across Lena’s hip with the backs of her nails. “It’s been up for a while now.”

“Shit,” Lena cursed suddenly as her body rocketed upward into a sitting position and her eyes turned to blearily take in the time blinking on the face of Kara’s alarm clock. “I’m late for work.” 

Kara propped herself up on one hand as she reached out to grasp Lena’s chin with the other hand to turn the woman’s head back toward her. “Well, you are the CEO,” Kara began with a soft purr, “don’t you set your own working hours?”

The blonde-haired woman watched as Lena’s eyes flickered down to take in the shape of Kara’s lips for a second before those twin emerald orbs dropped down to trail across the lipstick stains left by her own mouth on Kara’s throat. “I…” Lena blinked and swallowed hard. “I suppose I do… I could always say that I was doing paperwork from home this morning…”

“Oh?” Kara grinned softly as she lowered herself back down onto the mattress. “Am I paperwork now?”

“Mhm,” Lena chuckled and shifted to straddle Kara’s thighs, “I’ll have to examine you carefully, of course, it could take hours…”

“Oh whatever shall I do…” Kara reached up to tangle her fingers through Lena’s hair and then she tugged the giggling CEO down into a heavy kiss.


End file.
